Irritation & Love
by Lefty11
Summary: If one word could describe Nami & Zoro's relationship: irritation. But who's to say that's stopping them from revealing their feelings?


**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: _**Hey guys! So since i haven't been getting really ANY reviews for my Digimon & Bleach stories, I suddenly had a burst to write one-shots from various shows. ^^ This one happens to be a Nami/Zoro from One Piece!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Irritation in Love

She noticed it was the little things he did that irritated her to no end. The way he didn't sprawl out on deck like he used to or how he always still wanted to keep training even though every knew he was ten times stronger than he had been. Sure the entire crew had grown in strength (hell she had gotten stronger) but it was obvious that of them all…and no doubt in her mind…that he and their captain had grown the strongest. But it was the little things that were bothering her.

There was hardly a time when they argued or when he and Sanji got into it. She noticed when he did sprawl out on the deck; he was tense instead of lazy. Other time she'd find him sitting cross-legged on the ground, hands in his sleeves and eye closed, as if meditating. No one had yet to ask how he'd gotten the scar on his eye and she was quite interesting in knowing…not that she would say it out loud…

It was the psychical changes she noticed that irritated her. She'd seen how men reacted to her now…but when he was around, she found her body was suddenly reacting to his own. She found disgust in herself THEY WERE NAKAMA FOR GOD'S SAKE! So when he came around, she found herself turning and running shamefully away.

Robin had noticed, she found, so she went to the older woman for advice. Robin merely gave a knowing smile…her eyes widened in realization. _**It couldn't be… **_But he was always saving her (she'd use the excuse the nakama) he was around when she needed someone to talk to (that's because his lazy ass was asleep or meditating on deck) and she would go to him when she needed something (he owed her). Robin merely shook her head and went back to reading her book.

Shockingly, it was Luffy who noticed something was off with his navigator.

"Something's bothering you."

She turned to find her captain standing next to her, face serious.

"Nothing's wrong…the weather's perfect."

"That's not it…did someone make you upset Nami?"

Nami didn't know what to say. Of everyone Luffy had grown up the most. She didn't know if he had to...but he had. Nami hoped the old "dumb-and-lazy" Luffy was still there. Lately, he seemed to be off in his own little world since they had left Fisherman Island...

"Something wrong with you captain?" Nami had to ask.

Luffy suddenly gave her his famous wide grin, finger rubbing under his nose.

"I know a secret I can't tell you."

Nami raised a brow. "O…k…is it about me?"

Luffy's grin dropped to leave an expressionless face.

"No…"

Nami's smirk became suspicious.

"You'll end up telling me you know."

Luffy only blinked and suddenly rushed off. Nami raised a brow once more and turned back to the log post with a small smile. There was her old captain…

"Why is Luffy hiding behind Usopp?"

An uncontrollable shiver ran down her spine at that deep voice. She froze, glancing out of the corner of her eye at the man standing next to her. She hadn't even noticed him come down from his training room.

"He probably tried to take food again." Nami replied with a shaky laugh.

"Luffy was talking to you before he ran off to hide. And he obviously didn't piss you off…" The burly man stated.

Nami glanced down at the log post. This wasn't going over well…

"He said he knew a secret he couldn't tell me."

Nami looked up to find him frozen in place.

"Zoro?" She started, placing a hand to his shoulder, worried.

"Hey you bastards foods ready! Nami-swan, Robin-schwan I made you favorites!" Sanji's voice echoed from the kitchen.

Zoro moved away from her, murmuring something about not hungry.

Nami watched as he jumped up to his training room in silence. She then journeyed to the large kitchen and bar for lunch. Five minutes in, she suddenly found her appetite gone. Glancing at Robin, who turned her amused gaze to her with a nod, Nami excused herself and left to find the missing nakama.

1-1-1-1-1

That stupid little yellow sundress was she wearing today irritated him. The way his body responded to hers irritated him. Her smile, the twinkle in her eyes, her bright laughter…it all irritated him. Because no matter how many times he tried to ignore it…for the life of him, Zoro couldn't get her out of his head. He always felt drawn to her when she was upset, draw to her with rage when she was in danger. He'd used the excuse of he was nakama over and over again until he was blue in the face…but facts were facts…

"Zoro?"

The large weights fell from his hands as he froze upon hearing the melodious voice. She wasn't coming up here…she wouldn't… But when he turned to find her standing at the doorway with a tray of food in her hands he knew it was too late.

"I brought you lunch."

He noticed the way her gaze was settled on the ground before her. One of his brows rose. She was always looking him in the eye…

He watched her move to sit the tray of food on a small table, her sundress flowing around her legs as she walked. It was spaghetti strap with the bust line crumped up, the stomach tight like a corset, and then flowing out past her hip line. Her wavy hair had been pulled up into a high ponytail, though he liked it better down…not that he would admit it…

Nami sat down, eyes on the sea outside, chin resting on her right hand. He didn't know why she stayed so he continued his workout in silence. Nami turned after about ten minutes to find the moss-haired man absorbed in his workout, having removed his coat, leaving him in his emerald green pants and his signature black bandana around his head instead of on his arm. She froze as she watched the muscles of his upper body grow and contract while he lifted weights easily a hundred fold his own weight. She couldn't help but watch in fascination. He could easily break her in half…

"Is there something you need? Because if it's woman talk you can go to Robin…"

Nami blinked, her gaze connecting with Zoro's own. She'd been daydreaming! Zoro stood before her, arms about his chest and a light sweat covering his upper body. She turned her gaze away from him, a light blush on her cheeks. That was something else that irritated her…

Shock however fell across her face when he moved to lay on the couch, his head in her lap.

"W-what are you doing!" Nami exclaimed, trying to move away.

Zoro opened his eye in annoyance.

"What's it look like woman. Be still, I'm trying to sleep." He replied, shutting his eye again.

Nami huffed in annoyance as well and turned her nose up in the air. She waited a moment, finally turning her gaze back to find Zoro resting in a comfortable state. Name couldn't help but sigh, letting a hand hesitantly run through his short green hair. She froze when he caught her hand and laid a kiss to the inside of her wrist.

"Z-Zoro…"

"Why do you irritate me so much?"

Her eyes widened. "I don't…"

She watched in a tense form as Zoro stood and moved away from her, facing the opposite way.

"You feel it too right? Your body reacts in ways it shouldn't, your heart starts pounding and you don't know how to react."

"I should tell you to walk away…start having feelings for someone else. But I can't…because I'd kill the way that even thought of touching you…"

Nami stood and took a hesitant step forward.

"We both know you're making a mistake Nami. I kill…" He replied, looking down at his right hand.

"We're pirates Zoro. It's part of our job description."

Zoro didn't turn back to her, only standing still feet shoulder width apart and hands clenched at his side.

"How can you feel anything for me other than nakama?" Zoro suddenly shot.

Nami felt as if she'd been stabbed in the heart. She moved to wrap her arms around his middle, resting her head on his back. Even with her heels, he still had a good foot on her. She squeezed him tight, hoping her tears wouldn't tell.

"Why do you feel the same for me? You're always protecting me, always tere when I need someone, you know what I'm thinking, my emotions…you can read me like a book but I still don't know why…" Nami said shaking.

Zoro was silent for a moment taking it what Nami had said.

"I'm not the best person for you…I'll put my life on the line again and again until I'm the best. If I die trying what will you do then?"

Nami shook her head against his spine with a soft smile.

"You're invincible Zoro. They don't call you a demon for nothing."

Zoro grunted and moved out of her arms to turn and face her. Nami couldn't help the shiver down her body at his intense gaze.

"Because we're nakama…I've give you 'til three to walk away. We can both pretend this never happened…"

Nami saw a flash of something in his eye. She couldn't help the smirk graced her lips as she placed her hands on his pecks, moving her face forward so that her lips were inches from his.

"Three."

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

"Nami looked a little pale when she left. Do you think we should go check on her?" Usopp questioned thirty minutes after said navigator had gone.

"She was been acting funny today…" Brook mentioned, only for Sanji to bonk him on the head.

"Nami just needs some time alone." The blonde replied, taking a drag of his cigarette.

Robin merely gave them a smile.

"Hey…you know something Nico Robin!" Franky pointed out with a knowing grin.

Robin only shrugged her shoulder innocently.

"Nami isn't sick is she?" Chopper asked worried.

Robin rubbed his head affectionately.

"Nothing a little time alone won't heal…"

"Hey…where's Zoro?" Luffy suddenly mentioned.

"Mr. Swordsman is training." Robin stated quickly.

Sanji huffed, taking another drag of his cigarette.

"Dumbass is probably knocked himself out from training…"

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

Nami giggled behind into Zoro's neck as he ran a hand down her leg. She smacked his chest at his feral grin with a playful frown of her own. She suddenly shivered as his other hand run teasingly down her spine.

"Watch it mister or else."

Zoro rolled his eye. "Or what? You'll make me pay you…"

Nami merely smirked and found the strength to flip their positions so she was above him, sitting on his waist. She leaned down to place her lips next to his ear, taking a nip.

"…and a bit more I assure you…"

Zoro placed his hands behind his head with wide grin.

"I'd like to see that…"

He froze when Nami's hand found a certain place calling her attention once more. It was Nami's smile that turned feral then.

"Yes…we shall…"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

AUTHOR'S NOTE: ^^ Hope u guys enjoyed! I couldn't resist so review on my stories so i can continue.


End file.
